Error correction is known as a technique to save a data item written to a storage device from corruption. In the error correction, a data item to which a redundancy bit is added to give an error correction capability is written to a storage device, and a data item read from the storage device is subjected to error correction based on the error correction capability.
In addition, to suppress the deterioration of a storage device, the amount of data writing to the storage device is reduced by compressing data.
However, there has been a problem with this technique in that, when a storage device is fresh out of box (FOB), that is, brand new, an excessive error correction capability prevents the amount of data writing from being reduced sufficiently.